Now Known
by meowsa-of-DOOM
Summary: The last story in my trilogy, in this story, Kagome and Inuyasha are together, and have a child named Shirro.But,Kagome is severly sick, and there is still many mysteries to be uncovered.
1. 1 Journey Back

hello all, and welcome to my new story!!! well, actually, technically its not new at all... ya...its been in the middle of being written for months now...T.T Im a bad person!!! Im sorry ppl...my keyboards been broken for a while, so I couldnt type it up and none of my family members would let me save a document on their computer...ya.well, excuses, excuses...bad me.-.-; anyway...thanks for visiting my sequel to my other two stories!!!If you are a newcomer, PLEASE go back and read the first two, or it will make no sense to you...ya, they truly are THAT dependent on eachother...well, all the stories are on the same account of mine, meowsa-of-DOOM, so check em out!please...on with the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: no.

meowsa-of-DOOM: dont start now..ur embarrassing me! looks at audience one moment! kicks Inu in shinnow!

Inuyasha:yawnsowww, **that **hurt alot! XP no.

meowsa-of-DOOM: pleeeeaaaase?! this story is really towards your benefit!!!

Inuyasha: ...Im listenin'.

meowsa-of-DOOM: read it! it really is!gives him a copy of entire story

Inuyasha: raises eyebrow...is this gunna blow up???

meowsa-of-DOOM: no.

Inuyasha: melt into a poinsonous puddle???

meowsa-of-DOOM: no.

Inuyasha:harm me in any-

meowsa-od-DOOM: NOOO!!!! just say the disclaimer!!

Inuyasha: turns to audience she really is always this nasty... okay, this story seems to be fairly harmless...she does not own any Inuyasha characters.

meowsa-of-DOOM: thank you.sorry for that, folks...on with the story!

She ran through another alleyway and darted across a street, hlding her little blue bundle close to her making sure it didn't bounce even the slightest. She'd been living for 7 months on the streets, abandoned and with nothing but what the blanket in her arms concealed. Suddenly, she heard a bang of a trashcan falling over behind her and she ran faster, and turned down another back road.

The young lady of no more than 18 had not always been miserable; in fact, it had been quite wonderful up until that fateful day she was supposed to be happiest of all. But alas, it was not meant to be, for her to have know what was to happen; and how could she have? The event that took place that day was completely and totally random.

Finally, she reached her destination; a little dead end in between two apartment buildings, covered by a sheet draped across two banisters on walkout decks on either side. It wasn't warm, nor was it cozy, but it had been her home up until now. "But no longer. I'm leaving." The woman thought, then looked down at her little package and smiled. "Sorry, **we're** leaving." She corrected herself and pushed back a little hand that had poked out from underneath the blanket's thick covering.

She tucked the little bundle further into the crook of her arm and started running again, this time in the opposite direction she came in. The dark night sky was brightened by the full moon, as was the streets she girl ran through now. Across streets, down sidewalks, and dodging behind trees was as usual taken as her route.

She finally reached the place she'd gone every single day about 7 months ago, but was forced to stop visiting when she ran away from home. She stood breathless, not only from running but from seeing the place that she hated so much, but longed for it all the same. She walked forward and clutched the sliding door with her free hand and pushed it open. She hurried inside and closed it behind her, saying she was on property she had been banished from, and was plunged into darkness. Although it was dark, she knew exactly where the stairs were, leading down to the dirt floor of where **it** was; the bone-eaters well. She was going to go back now. "After all this time, me and Shirro are coming home. Inuyasha… please be waiting. Please…." Kagome walked towards the well, and leaped in, holding Shirro tight to herself and screamed out in her mind, "Inuyasha, please still love me!"

Then, there was a hard thud and her knees buckled beneath her and she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

hey, what'd you think of the 1st chapter?mysterious? heart throbbing? Dramatic? No? of course not! It was a short and boring chapter!all stories start that way, sheesh. everyones a critic.rolls eyes okies, well, it will get better, dont worry...and so will my attitude...Inuyasha up there set me off badly today.-.-okies, well, I'll update tomorrow or the next day, promise!! keep reading and please review!love ya all, and byez till later!-meowsa-of-DOOM 3 


	2. 2  Finally Home

**A/N:** okies, well, this is soon enough for you people, right???every day, I shall update the story for ya! after the fourth chapter though, Im gunna make it every other day, not only to let people stumble upon my story and not feel overwelmd by the number of chapters, but also to give myself a brake. . this is hard stuff, remembering to update every single day!!!lol...yes, I dont want to strain myself.okies...disclaimer!

* * *

Inuyasha: Inuyasha is not here right now, please leave a message

meowsa-of-DOOM: ...O.o whered you learn that?! o.O

Inuyasha: beeep

meowsa-of-DOOM: okaaay...thats creeped me out so much I feel like doin the disclaimer MYSELF!...I... dont own..any...Inuyasha rights or characters...O.o-still freaked out-

Inuyasha: Inuyasha will get back to you as soon as he can...thank you!

meowsa-of-DOOM: ...O.o... s-story...time...please!

**Chapter 2**

A lone man sat in a tree on the edge of a clearing in a forest, the tee overlooking a certain magical item that the man happened to be watching; or would have been if he weren't asleep. He had been keeping an eye and ear on this thing being watched for quite a while now; about a sum of 7 months. This item possessed a very important thing, the thing more important to him than anything, and he was waiting for it to give it back what was his. Although he surveyed the entire area constantly, including when sleeping, there had been no change in the least; until now.

There was a sudden familiar smell, and underneath his eyelids, the man thought he saw a bright light. He woke up quickly and leaped down from the tree, sniffing the air frantically, and his ears going crazy for some sort of sound that would assure his suspicions of what was going on and… there it was! There sounded a thump from inside where he had been watching. Immediately, he knew what he was smelling; the thing he had lost what seemed like so long ago. "Kagome…" he whispered to himself while running over to the well, and looking inside. It was dark at the bottom, too dark for him to see, so he jumped down, hoping he wouldn't land on anything; or anyone. Inuyasha landed lightly at the bottom, the dirt under his feet dry and dusty. He knelt down and felt around the bottom and finally hit something. He picked it up and jumped out of the well, landing gracefully on the grass, not even disturbing what he was holding. The sun shone down through the trees overhead and he could see clearly who he was holding.

Inuyasha stared in disbelief down at the sleeping woman. It was her… "It's really you, Kagome!" he hugged her tightly and apparently woke her up, for she blinked in surprise then looked down at her arms; empty.

"Kagome, I missed you… what happened? Are you alright? Why did you stay in your time for so long? 7 months, right? Why?" he stuttered and finally let go of her.

Kagome's eyes continued to stare down at her empty arms, nut even seeing the man talking to her. "Wh-…" she stammered, then shouted, "Where's Shirro?!" she asked to no one in particular, and leapt to her feet. She ran to the well, still not noticing Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed the side and prepared to jump in to retrieve the little baby in blue when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her tight. "Kagome? What are you doing?"

Finally noticing Inuyasha's presence but still not knowing who it was, saying he was behind her and she couldn't see him, she tried to squirm out of his grip. "Let go! I have to get Shirro!" tears fell from her eyes in desperation for her child. Finally she got free and she leapt into the wall, but not before seeing a lock of silver hair blowing in the breeze. Once again, she fell hard, but when she looked up she still saw light; the well wasn't working. Before she even had a thought, she heard a crying next to her. "Shirro!" Kagome exclaimed in relief and scooped him up, cradling him and getting him to stop crying in seconds.

Next to her there was a soft 'pat' of something landing and she felt herself being carried out of the well again by the same strong arms that had held her back. She opened an eye and peeked at the man holding her. Another lock of silver hair blew into her sight. "Silver hair, strong arms.. and that voice I heard I heard fro him… it's all so familiar…" she thought for a moment then both her eyes opened and widened. "It couldn't be **him**… could it?" her mind buzzed and in her arms, heaved a sigh after crying.

"I…Inuyasha?" she asked questioningly, although she was filled with doubt. Her heart pounded against the little bundle of of Shirro.

"Ya, its me Kagome." He answered, making her heart leap in joy. He took her into his lap held her close, as Kagome clutched to his haori with her free hand. Tears fell down Kagome's face and to both their surprise, Inuyasha's eyes sort of glazed over and foggy from holding back tears. "You're finally home." Inuyasha said simultaneously as Kagome said, "We're finally home." and loosened her grip on Shirro so she could lean back against Inuyasha.

* * *

theres the chapter!woO0t! second successful chapter of my new story...and yet, I only have 1 review...how is that successful?!-turns to audience and listens- ya, i dont see success there either...well, please help me succeed!! see ya tomorrow!(next chapter, if ya did'nt read the A/N at the top of the page... : ) 


	3. 3  Shirro

Meowsa-of-DOOM: hello readers...if there are any...T.T. I'm soooo sorry its been inexcusably long since I updated, and yes, I have been busy with summer assignments for school, and school itself now, but its still not a good enough alibi to cover up a sin of scale such as this one. My sin: not updating.-smacks self- mad girl. bad, BAD, **BAD** girl!!!! Ich bin ein sehr schlekte maedchen.T.T --same thing, only in german, because everyone knows punishments are worse when said in german. . well...anyway, on to the far to long awaited chapter!...oh, but first...disclaimer...

Inuyasha: -dusts cobwebs off of himself- jeez, took you long enough! Im sitting here, bored, not knowing what became of Kagome when she was gone, or who this Shirro baby is, and you're sitting in your air conditioned house drinking rootbeer!

meowsa-of-DOOM: -.-;; actually, I was outside in the sun for 10 hrs a day at band camp...well, whatever...do the disclaimer and shake the dust off **later**.

Inuyasha: hm...no, I dont think I will. -shakes off dust **now**-

meowsa-of-DOOM: quit bein' a smart ass and do the disclaimer.-rolls eyes-

Inuyasha: fine fine. Only if you start updating more frequently, punk!

meowsa-of-DOOM: hehe...he said punk...okies,maybe next weekend, another chapter will be up.

Inuyasha: no maybes!!! okay... meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own any Inuyasha characters...ESPECIALLY not me...XP

meowsa-of-DOOM: story time now! enjoy! ; )

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Apparently, they had both fallen asleep, for a while later, they both woke up and it was late afternoon to the sound of Shirro's crying. Kagome rocked him for a while ad he seemed satisfied he had woken his mother, so he began to look around.

Inuyasha, who hadn't noticed the baby until now, stared at him in curiosity, although there wasn't much of him revealed except a small finger being poked out every now and then. Shirro started squirming restlessly, and after a while Kagome unwrapped him and set him on the grass for him to crawl around, which he was oddly good at for such a young baby. As Inuyasha looked him over, he saw Shirro was wearing a yukata, although it was a bit big on him, and little cloth shoes, but was most odd of all was that he was wearing a tied headband around the top of his head and covering the sides of his head where his ears were.

Finally, the curiosity was to much and he spoke up. "Kagome, why'd you put a headband on a **boy**? Don't those go on **girls**?"

Kagome, who was sitting on the grass next to Shirro, turned back to Inuyasha and laughed, then smiled at him. "Oh, how I've missed that smile." He thought to himself, but was cut off by her response. "Yes, that is pretty odd looking, huh? It's there to cover a certain… **trait** of his." She said the last bit with a glint of mischief.

That not exactly being a full answer but deciding not to linger on it, he moved to another question he had. "Well… who's is he? Where'd you get him?" he hoped she would answer this one better and would answer why he was so important to her.

Kagome sighed then smiled broader. She reached across the grass and gathered Shirro in her lap. "This little child is very important to me. To you too." She started saying clearly planning on making as much suspense for the answer as possible. She began picking at the knot tying the headband underneath Shirro's already thick black hair. After a second of silence other than Shirro's fidgeting, Kagome continued, "His father is someone I thought I lost forever for a while and I love him more than life itself." She paused again to tilt her head to see the knot better and letting Inuyasha take it all in.

"A man she loves? Did she find someone else to love enough to have a child with? Does she not love me anymore?!" he thought frantically.

"Yes, I love this man enough to have his child. And that man is…" she paused and pulled the remaining wrap of headband off of Shirro's head and finished her sentence, "…you."

Shirro sat in his mother's lap, feeling around the top of his newly freed head. His hand caught on to two little somethings and he grabbed a hold of them.

Inuyasha sat in disbelief, eyes wide and unsure of what to say. "This is… weird. She'd have to have been pregnant before she was gone for so long. No, that's impossible…it was only one time…" his thoughts ran through his head. "Come on, Kagome. You're just joking around. Those… those ears are fake, aren't they?" he said disbelievingly.

Kagome dropped her smile and stared back. Finally, her expression changed to almost angry. "Inuyasha, you baka! Just for saying that, I think you deserve to SIT!" she yelled the last word out as Inuyasha plunged into the ground face first.

Shirro let out a screech of delight and burst into giggles. "Yes, daddy's a baka, isn't he Shirro?"

Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground and said, sounding angry also, "What the hell was that for?!"

Kagome replied by yelling at him, "That was for denying my hard work! 7 months of being pregnant, giving birth, alone and cold… I work so hard for this child, our child, and you deny it!" she finished, choking on her words and her body shaking from crying so heavily.

Immediately, Inuyasha felt terrible. No, worse than terrible. He felt lower than stealing candy from a baby. "Kagome… I'm sorry." He pulled her close to him and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I just thought that getting you back and having a son just… two big miracles in one day. It seemed impossible for someone with luck like mine."

They both sat in each others arms and even Shirro came over and climbed into Kagome's lap to sleep. Eventually, it got dark, and because of all the things that had happened, they were all tired. Before Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep leaning against a tree with Shirro in between them, Inuyasha reached down and rubbed Shirro's ears and whispered, "Hey Kagome?"

"Mm?" she asked, tired.

Inuyasha tweaked his son's ears once more and said, "The ears are really cute on him." Which made them both laugh and Kagome clearly forgave Inuyasha for his ignorance.

* * *

did you enjoy it?I hope so...Was it worth the wait? with that length of time, **nothing **is. Are you eager for the next chapter? its coming up soon, hopefully by or on next weekend. Is there anyone acutally reading this? probably not anymore... well, to my potential fans, thanks for reading, and hope you continue reading: ) See ya next chapter! 


End file.
